SML-E: SuperMarioLogan: Endgame: Episode 3: Isla Nublar
Episode 3: Isla Nublar Day 2 12:37 PM Isla nublar Mario is still on the power line within the telephone polls Mario: Wind intensity... too strong! INT. Entrance Mario pops out the wire with the telephone poll falling and lands on his limbs on the ground Luigi lands from his ballon back (A backpack of balloons with a thruster and a helium tank) Luigi: This place is bit of a dump- BRO! YOU OKAY?! Mario: Not really. I landed on my ribs and Someone’s gonna pay my surgery Now cue the Jurassic world theme Mario gets up and he’s in Jurassic World ￼ Cappy becomes himself Mario: Jurassic Park Park Announcer: Welcome to Isla Nublar, home of Jurassic World. We hope you have a safe and enjoyable stay with us. Luigi: Since when did they change their name? Cappy: The ship should be near by. Let’s see if we can find it! The vehicles come down from the clouds starting with the UD-4L Cheyenne Dropship releasing the heroes. The see-through emerges first Panty: Yeah! I love how See-through always gets us wherever we need to go with some motherfucking style! Get it, Girl! Get it! The DeSoto is flying in wobbly Sam: Watch out! We’re coming in hot! Max: We’re going down! The DeSoto lands in a barrel roll and lands on the wheels The Gummi ship lands releasing Donald and goofy Then Green Lantern lands from the sky with his character car Color: Green & Black Tampo: Green Lantern Logo Base Color / Type: Black Window Color: Green And with wheels of Gold rim OH Blade, Rango, Mei, Ms Fortune And Spider-Man emerge from the drop-ship Jenny flies onscreen Lastly the thunderquack lands Mario And Luigi: What’s going on here? Darkwing: I thought you'd never ask. You see these Revenants come from the depths of hell, and they wanna Kill us from the pain we given them. Eh, what do we care they're little. So we were just fine 2 days ago. But then they show up and they ain't so pretty. They've gone apeshit! We need to beat these guys. himself being chained up and being forced to perform on stage ‘Cause they're talking about kicking the bucket! Then they'll reanimate and make us do stand-up comedy, the same jokes every night for all eternity. We're gonna be locked up like wild animals and then trotted out to perform for a bunch of lowbrow, bug-eyed, fat-headed, humor-challenged zombies! Michael Jordan: What's going on here? Bugs: Why Michael, l thought you'd never ask! You see, these aliens from outer space want to make us slaves in their theme park. They're little. So we challenged them to a basketball game. Eh, what do we care? They're little, so we challenge them to a basketball game! But then they show up and they ain't so little, Bugs: shouts they're huge! We need to beat these guys, 'cause they're talking about slavery! They'll make us do stand-up, the same jokes every night every night for all eternity! We're going to be locked up like wild animals and then trotted out to perform for a bunch of lowbrow, bug-eyed, bad-headed, humor-challenged aliens! Eh, what I'm trying to say is... screams WE NEED YOUR HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! Mario: DW, I forgot to tell you that Luigi And I Are officially out of retirement The ground shakes Rango: Don’t lose your guard! A triceratops rushes towards them Cappy: Throw me! The power moon’s in the rock! Mario throws Cappy and The triceratops rushes to the rock and the power moon emerges Mario grabs the moon Mario: I got it The moon triggers the wall to fall Cappy: This Moon would come In Handy Mario: Now let’s find the ship Cappy: It’s in front of You that’s the one we’ve been looking for Mario: It’s a bit more rough than I’d expected Cappy: It’s an older model and throws me at the globe there Mario: Okay Mario throws Cappy on the globe and a power moon pops out Donald: Not enough energy, Oculus Reparo! Donald casts a repair spell on the ship but doesn’t work Cappy: It Runs on power moons The Heroes Facepalm Mario captures a stegosaurus to get the other power moon then captures a Triceratops to crash the gates open and he sees an 8-Bit pipe and goes through Mario and Cappy: We’ve gone flat! Jinx! Mario races to the top and grabs another power moon and pops out of the brick until we see madame broode Madame broode: What’s this you need a repair for the Odyssey you won’t touch my multi moons She releases the raptors to kill Them and he captures one of them to bite the broodals’ leader over and over and she’s worn out due to her gluten and dies from a heart attack and Mario grabs the multi moon Mario: This should be enough Mario puts the power moons to the globe and the Odyssey is restored Cappy: We have enough fuel to Tostarena Mario: It’s still not enough we Only got 6 2 hours later Mario: That must be all 19 of them with the coins can’t believe we had to hunt fish for lunch Cappy: How could There be fishes in Jurassic World? Mario: The Mosasaurus’ tank that’s Where We see a temple in the distance Mario: What was that? The ship lands Cappy: At last, after all those years of searching, the temple of heroes! (Mario turns to company with a questioning look.) They shrug (Mario heads toward the Temple of Heroes and enters. He takes the gazes at the statues of true heroes such as Samurai Jack, Hercules, Kuai Liang, Godzilla, Mothra, D.Va and so on. He kneels in the middle of the Temple, before the statue of 7 Grand Dad.) Mario: Oh Grand Ancestor, please, hear me out and answer my prayer. I need to know: Who am I? Where do I belong? (A wind blows through the Temple. A bolt of lightning hits the statue of 7 Grand Dad and ignites flames in the braziers. And the statue comes to life.) 7 Grand Dad: My boy. My little Mario. reaches for Mario, who runs away, screaming 7 Grand Dad: Hey, hey, hey, hold on my boy! What's your hurry? After all these years is this a kind of hello to give your father? Mario: WHAT!? 7 Grand Dad: Didn't know you had a famous father, did you? Look how you've grown. Why you've got your mother's beautiful eyes... and my strong chin. Mario: I don't understand. If you are our father, that would make us- 7 Grand Dad: Superhumans my boy. Mario / Emotions: Superhumans. Fucking Superhumans! 7 Grand Dad: You wanted answers, and by hell, you're old enough to know the truth Mario: But why did you leave my brother and me in the city? Didn't you want us? 7 Grand Dad: Of course we did. Your mother and I loved you two with all our hearts but someone stole you from us and turned you mortal, and only Superhumans can shown worthy. Mario: And you can't do a thing? 7 Grand Dad: I can't, Mario, but you can. Mario, if you can prove yourself a true hero on Earth, your godlike-hood will be restored! Mario: A true hero. Great! Uh, exactly how do you return as a true hero? 7 Grand Dad: First, you must seek out Jesus, The Leader Of Heroes. Mario: Seek out Christ Industries. Right. I'll--falls off 7 Grand Dad's palm Whoa! 7 Grand Dad: Whoa! Hold your horses! Which reminds me.. whistles and our wonderful friend Dumbo flies through an opening in the roof 7 Grand Dad: You probably don't remember Dumbo you know but you two go way back, my boy sniffs Mario, then bonks foreheads with him and licks him Mario: Oh, Dumbo! 7 Grand Dad: He is a magnificent elephant. With ears of a falcon. Mario mounts on Dumbo and flies out the temple 7 Grand Dad: Good luck, son. Stocking: Did you saw 7 Grand Dad? Mario: Yeah I did dumbo came from the clouds and Luigi and I are effing Superhumans Luigi: Does that involve dissecting? Dumbo pops out under cappy Mario: One way to find out. 7 Grand Dad turns To the small hanging dragon statue 7 Grand Dad: Mushu, awaken. statue shakes and smokes revealing Mushu Mushu: I liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive! Again. So, tell me, what mortal needs my protection, Mighty 7 Grand Father. You just say the word, and I'm there. 7 Grand Dad: Mushu... Mushu: And lemme say something, Anyone who's foolish enough to threaten our metaverse, vengeance will be mine! Grr... arrgh... 7 Grand Dad: Mushu! These are the family guardians. They... Mushu: Protect the metaverse. 7 Grand Dad: And you, O Demoted One... Mushu: I ring the gong. 7 Grand Dad: That's right. Now, wake up the Spirits... Mushu: One private meeting coming right up. (Mushu rings the gong and waking the spirits) Okay, people, people, look alive! Let's go, c'mon, get up! Let's move it! Rise and shine! Y'all way past the beauty sleep thing. Hekapoo: I knew it, I knew it. Nick’s sons were troublemakers from the start. Samurai Jack: Don't look at me, They get it from your side of the cosmos! Anastasia: They’re just trying to help their father! Doc Brown: But if they’re exposed, They will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come. Traditional values will disintegrate! Old Major: Not to mention they'll lose the farm! Mace Windu: My Padawan never caused such cyanide; she had a seat in the council! Han Solo: Well, we can't all be in the council! Teodora: No! Your son Kylo had to be a FUCKING SITH LORD! spirits start to argue Leo: Let a guardian guide them to justice! Han Solo: Yes! Awaken the most cunning! Doc brown: No! The swiftest! Iron Man: Bitch Please! Send the wisest! 7 Grand Dad: Silence! We will send the most powerful of all. Mushu: laughs Okay, okay, I get the Jif. I'll go. ancestors laugh at him Well, y'all don't think I can do it! Watch this here! a tiny flame Ah-hah! Jump back, I'm pretty hot. But I don't have to singe nobody to prove no point. Great Ancestor: You had your chance to protect the realms. Teodora: Your misguidance led Fa Thang to disaster! Fa Thang: Yeah, thanks a lot. Mushu: And your point is? Great Ancestor: The point is, we will be sending a real dragon to guide Mario and Luigi. Mushu: What? What? I'm a real dragon! Great Ancestor: You're not even worthy of this thought! Now, awaken the Great Stone Dragon! Mushu: So you'll get back to me on the job thing. gets hit in the face with his gong. Mushu: Just one chance. Is that too much to ask? I mean, it's not like it'll kill you. the dragon statue Yo, Rocky, wake up! You gotta go find Mario and Luigi! C'mon, boy! Go get ‘em! Go on! C'mon! climbs up on the statue, dragging the gong. Grr ... arrgh. Grr. Hello? Helloooo? Hello! hits the ear of the dragon with the gong, and it falls off. Suddenly, the entire statue falls apart. Uh-oh... Mushu: Uh ... Stoney? Stoney ... Oh, man, they're gonna kill me! Great Ancestor: Great Stone Dragon! Have you awakened? Mushu: up the head of the Great Stone Dragon Uh, yes, I just woke up! Uh, I am the Great Stone Dragon! Good morning! I will go forth and find the plumbers! Did- did I mention that I am the Great Stone Dragon? Great Ancestor: Go! The fate of the cosmos rests in your claws. Mushu: Don't even worry about it. I will not lose faith. loses his balance and tumbles down the hill, the dragon head landing on top of him. Ow, ah, my elbow. Oh, oh, I know I twisted something. lifts the head off. That's just great, now what? I'm doomed, and all because two guys decided to take a little drag show on the road. Cri-kee: Chirp. Mushu: Go get them! What's the matter with you? After this Great Stone Humpty Dumpty mess, I'd have to bring her home with a medal to get back in the Temple! Wait a minute! That's it! I’ll make Mario and Luigi war heroes, and they'll be begging me to come back to work! That's the master plan! Oh, you've done it now, man. Cri-kee: Chirp. Mushu: running And what makes you think you're coming? Cri-kee: Chirp. Mushu: You're lucky? Do I look like a sucker to you? Cri-kee: Chirp. Mushu: What do you mean, a loser? What if I pop one of your antennae of and throw it across the yard, then who's the loser, you or me? Crickee: Chirp. Cue ready to go by panic! at the disco chases him out of the yard and down the road and hops on the Odyssey. (The Heroes are on a game show set, where Mario stands behind a podium with "Mario and Luigi" on it.) Cappy: And what better way to make your grand comeback on the streets of Adventure-Ville, than riding your very own brand new ship! 52 bedrooms 67 Bathrooms 2 kitchens A library A gym A basketball court A pool and A Cinema, Complete with Dramatic views! {Pulling blinds to view out the window} Our very own porch swing! Hot tub and spa! {pulling open a tree shelf to reveal dozens of supplies} Well-stocked cupboard Mario throws Cappy on the globe the power moons merge with the ship The ground starts shaking and the Odyssey starts to fly and cut to Mushu and cri-kee shaking Mushu (Shaky): I knew this hiding spot is a bad idea! Cappy becomes a sailor hat Inside the ship Mario: You got weapons? Cappy: We Got A gun, A sword, A Flamethrower, And 2 of the world’s most powerful weapons Mario: And what’s that? Cappy: Check This out The Bio-Syringe Carries every bio-weapon Known To Man. It was stolen by SML that way they can’t run from the FBI anymore Sam: We gotta return this to Washington Cappy: I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this. (It’s the cruci-dagger... Again) Don’t be fooled by the looks it’s too powerful for it’s own good. Mario grabs the dagger Mario: This is a stake is it? Cappy: This is no ordinary stake! It’s the most powerful weapon in all of the cosmos. If you stab someone in the heart, all the souls would come out the mouth and starts attacking the asshole and can give them hallucinations from all times and starts to show all the past of yourself and makes you get sent to hell Luigi: This oughta come in handy Sam: Quick question: Does it have a garage? Cappy: Yes Max: That’s good because Sam And I were gonna park our DeSoto. Cappy: Inside, Shrink the vehicle, up the stairs, and to the left. Just follow the signs. Sam And Max Zip Out Cappy: You got the outfit, we got the Odyssey, but we're not through yet. Hang on to your asses everyone, cause we're gonna make you two a star one more! We zoom out the window and see our heroes on their way to Tostarena and then a pair of eyes were seen in the sky while the Odyssey is in motion Hades: Those little chumps took down madame broode! Who’d of thought it? Lord Satan: Such is the power of the celestial clothes. The anarchies’ strength is not their own Marra: Why don’t we turn the dog and rabbit into heartless that’ll settle things quick enough Dr Facilier: And Old Men Red Balloon And Green Broccoli’s friends are the chumps of Jesus’ lackey, They Are all tiny shrimps by the looks of them Joker: You’re no prize yourself (chuckles) Green Goblin: When I get down there, me and the boys wiLL BUST A CAP ON THEIR FUCKING- Maleficent: Enough. Green Goblin: Ass. The frame starts to pan up Maleficent: The blue lantern corps chose Hilda For Hope. Will it be she who conquers the darkness? Or will it swallow her? Either way... The Up panning stops to reveal the Revenants with their Pokémon watching the Odyssey from a caldron Maleficent: ...She could be quite useful. Category:SML-E: SuperMarioLogan - Endgame Category:Mario Episodes Category:Luigi Episodes Category:Cappy Episodes